A Little Pain
by Tami the Strange
Summary: Cinco meses após a última batalha contra Sephiroth uma nova ameaça surge. Como será que nossos heróis lidarão com ela?
1. Chuva

Olhos rubro-sangue observavam fria e calmamente as luzes de Midgar que se espreguiçavam espalhando-se por todo seu território. Vincent Valentine estava sentado escorado a uma pedra a uns 100 m de distância do local onde Zack Fair morrera.

Ele sabia que Cloud sempre visitava o Canyon, e como o mesmo ainda não havia retornado d seu último trabalho, preferiu manter uma distância segura tendo m vista que gostava de ficar só. Não se queixava da companhia de Strife, ambos não eram de falar muito e se pareciam de certa forma. Dois "anti-sociais" com o passado manchado por perdas. O ex-Turk sentia-se estranhamente calmo, o vento bagunçava as mechas de seus cabelos fazendo com que as mesmas acariciassem a pele branca a macia de seu rosto. Por de trás da enorme gola de sua capa escarlate, seus finos lábios se moviam ritmadamente como se cantassem livrando-o de todos os seus fantasmas. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se dela; La a quem amou e tentou protege, a mulher por quem acabou sendo trancado naquele maldito caixão. Por quem deu a vida e a acabou perdendo.

-Lucrecia... - A dor por pronunciar seu nome lhe apertou o pito e deu um nó em sua garganta. E pela primeira vez, seu rosto duro e indecifrável demonstrou alguma emoção. O atirador engoliu m seco retomando sua expressão insolúvel novamente, recomeçou a vagar por suas lembranças, mas tentando se manter longe do período de dor em sua vida. Começou então a relembrar suas missões com AVALANCHE e da última batalha contra Sephiroth. O atirador não sabia ao certo por que, mas adorava o grupo. Desde a barulhenta Yuffie ao calmo Red XVIII.

O vento soprou novamente e ele decidiu se retirar dali.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As luzes do Seventh Heaven piscavam incessantemente por conta da chuva que se aproximava lentamente. Havia pouco movimento no bar aquela noite uma pilha de copos que não se lavariam sozinhos. Denzel e Marlene estavam passando uns dias com Barret, Cloud não dava noticias há algum tempo e como Yuffie estava visitando a cidade, aproveitou para fazer companhia a Tifa.

-Aaaaiiii!- A ninja sai correndo da cozinha e pula atrás da artista marcial escondendo-se – Tem uma barata mutante lá dentro! Ela é enorme! – Nisso, a "barata mutante" põe suas anteninhas para fora provocando outro grito na garota fazendo com que a mesma se encolha ainda mais atrás da amiga e esconda o rosto em suas costas – Que nojo!

A morena começa a rir, mas tenta segurar-se

- Você enfrenta "os caras maus" e tem medo de um bichinho destes?

-Eu não tenho medo, é nojo! Os "caras maus" não são nojentos...

Tifa solta outro rizinho revirando os olhos. O inseto sai por completo da cozinha Yuffie grita novamente.

-O que houve? – Diz uma voz um tanto sombria. As duas se exaltam e olham na direção em que a voz veio.

-Vi... Vincent? – Tifa relaxa ao ver o amigo

-Viiinncy! – A ninja agora corre e abraça o atirador escondendo-se atrás de sua capa escarlate. Ele não se assusta, pois, já esperava esse tipo de reação vindo da pequena ninja. – Mata ela! Mata ela! Mata ela!

Então, o atirador olha enigmaticamente para Tifa fazendo com que a morena assuste-se arregalando os olhos.

-E... Eu não! Ela quer que mate a barata! Não a mim... !

-Hmmm... – Respondeu monossilábico como sempre. Sacou a Cerberus e a apontou para o pequeno mutante da ninja

- NÃO! – A artista marcial segurou o braço do ex-Turk e o ergue fazendo com que o tiro acertasse o teto. O que provocou alguns gritos de clientes pegos de surpresa.

-Por que você... ?

-Não sei como costuma matar insetos, mas nós pisamos neles. Sabe, só para não fazer muita bagunça – Tifa deu seu costumeiro sorriso largou o braço do amigo que a olhou por um breve instante analisando-a. Depois se dirigiu a passos largos até a parede mais próxima escorando-se nela cruzando os braços.

Segundos depois, Cid Highwind cruza às pressas as portas do Seventh Heaven batendo os pés no tapete e pulando para se livrar da água. Ele deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro e Yuffie apoiou-se na janela de pedidos que dava para a cozinha do bar.

-Por Deus Cid! Você está encharcado! – Gritou a ninja da janelinha – Por um acaso estava treinando o número do dançando da chuva sem mim? – Disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e recebeu um olhar hostil de Cid, que puxou a frente de sua camisa azul livrando-se de mais algumas gotas.

-Está ai algo que eu gostaria d ver... – Disse Vincent ainda escorado à parede.

-Imagina só! – Yuffie pulou para perto dos amigos – O nosso piloto preferido saltitando alegremente na chuva... – A pequena ninja foi dançando em direção a Cid e rodopiou em volta do mesmo – E depois se pendura nos postes das ruas de Edge! – Começou a gargalhar e o piloto tragou novamente seu cigarro até que a ponta ficasse em brasa.

-Retiro o que disse... Prefiro não ver esta cena... – Como sempre, Vincent manteve seu tom calmo e frio. Tifa apenas ficou assistindo achando graça d tudo.

-Queria ver o nosso fantasma rubro dançando... Isso sim seria algo interessante de se assistir! – Resmungou o piloto.

-Isso é verdade! Quando poderemos ver você sacudindo o esqueleto Vincy? – A ninja gargalhou imaginando tal acontecimento.

O atirador não deu importância, apenas olhou impaciente para Yuffie e respondeu.

-Só no dia em que você tiver um inseto de estimação...

Todos se entreolharam atônitos se perguntando através do olhar se aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. O ex-Turk haveria mesmo feito uma piadinha?

Com o passar do tempo os clientes foram embora e a chuva que a pouco chegara engrossou fazendo com que as luzes piscassem ainda mais e se encerrassem ao grutal rugido de um trovão. Por conta dele Tifa teve seu coração descompassado e Yuffie sua garganta arranhada por um grito. Cid apenas olhou para cima como se buscasse por algo, seus olhos esquadrinhando o teto enquanto Vincent permaneceu imóvel, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele apenas aguçou seus ouvidos bem treinados enquanto Tifa acendia algumas velas.

-Alguma coisa s aproxima! – Outro trovão marcou sua presença. A luz que irradiou dele atravessou a janela em seu cego clarão revelando a confusão iminente na face de seus companhiros.


	2. O novo inimigo

Do lado de fora um grupo seleto se aproximava marchando em direção ao 7th Heaven. Seus ternos e gravatas pretas tão específicas não deixavam dúvidas.

- Os Turks? – Os olhos azuis que espiavam pela janela arregalaram-se e imediatamente dirigiram-se a Vincent. – O que diabos aqueles ex-cães da Shinra fazem aqui?

-Ex? Pensei que ainda fossem! Se bem que eles faliram... – Yuffie pôs a mão no queixo refletindo.

-ISSO NÃO INTEREÇA! – Agora os olhos azuis estavam em chamas. O dono deles estava prestes a acertar seu bastão na cabeça de Yuffie, quando foi interrompido por um gesto de mão de Vincent.

-Eles não vieram por nossa causa – Diz friamente. – Devem estar em busca de outra coisa...

Neste momento os até então "desempregados" da Shinra param em frente ao bar.

-Ahm... Tem certeza disso? – Diz Tifa espiando pela janela.

-Hey! – Gritou Reno meio mal humorado. Tinha o cassetete retrátil escorado no ombro esquerdo e a cabeça semi-pendida para trás, Rude e Elena estavam ao seu lado de braços cruzados – Vão nos deixar entrar, ou querem que vigiemos Midgar para ver se vira um oceano?

-Oh! – A Artista-marcial corre para abrir a porta – Nos perdoem, podem entrar!

Entraram passando a mão em suas vestias livrando-se de um pouco d'água. Apenas Elena parou para agradecer.

- O que fazem aqui? Procurando emprego? – Cid sorri de canto

-Ou será que resolveram largar Rufus e fazer parte da AVALANCHE? – Zombou Yuffie. Reno lhe dirigiu um olhar cético e apenas respirou fundo, enchendo logo em seguida um copo com conhaque e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Preferiu ignorar a ninja. Foi Rude que tomou a palavra:

-Viemos pedir reforços...

-Reforços? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Tifa preocupada.

-Uhm... Bem... Aparentemente o professor Hojo havia feito outras experiências... – Olhou brevemente para Vincent que permaneceu imóvel – Só que não tem consciência como o cavaleiro rubro ali. Foram reprogramados e DESASTROSAMENTE – Enfatizou a última palavra – Despertados por Reno.

-Cale a boca Rude! – Terminou de secar o copo com uma grande golada.

-E o que temos haver com essa história? – Cid se manifesta cruzando os braços e Yuffie apóia o cotovelo no ombro do mesmo, postando a outra mão no quadril.

-Exatamente... – Vincent sibila rispidamente – É um problema de vocês, não nosso – O atirador que até então ouviu e analisou tudo sem se manifestar, olhava para os Turks com desdém.

-Onegai shimasu... – Elena faz sinal de imploração com as mãos – O poder de destruição deles é muito grande e vão acabar com o que resta da cidade até encontrar... Você...

Os membros da AVALANCHE ficam atônitos e Tifa vira bruscamente o rosto de olhos arregalados para Vincent e logo em seguida para Reno.

-Você os programou para matá-lo? Para matar Vincent?

-Não exatamente... Eles já tinham essa função...

-Eu deveria arrancar seu cérebro, já que não tem utilidade! – Reno foi agarrado pelo terno por Cid.

-Desmembre-o logo! – Rosna Yuffie – Seria mais fácil, já que a cabeça é oca!

-Ele é desastrado, mas não foi sua intenção. Além do mais, ele será necessário para enfrentá-los – Vincent segura calmamente o pulso do piloto para que soltasse Reno – Devemos nos dividir para enfrentá-los. Tifa, você vem comigo. Cid quero que trabalhe com Elena e Yuffie vai com Reno...

-Ah não! Por que eu? – Reclama a ninja

-... Temos que avisar Cloud, Red e Reeve – Conclui sem dar importância às reclamações da ninja.

-x-

A porta se abre com um estrondoso baque e os que jaziam no recinto, saíram em enxame para a rua. Uma grande bola de energia foi lançada atingindo o asfalto, abrindo uma cratera. O grupo pulou rolando para se proteger. E olharam para o autor, em um pequeno edifício, avistando uma figura miosótis com olhos escarlate reluzentes.

As duplas entreolharam-se e anuíram, para logo em seguida se espalharem cercando a fachada do prédio. A criatura saltou em um giro e começou a atirar, Elena e Vincent atiraram de volta, enquanto alguns tentavam desviar e outros ricochetearem as balas. Quando finalmente chegou ao chão, pôde-se ver como a experiência parecia. As armas eram embutidas aos antebraços, tendo seu cano com saída nas costas das mãos; sua pele pálida tinha um tom puxado para o azul cadavérico, combinando com seu uniforme adornado de fivelas e capa, lembrando vagamente o de Vincent. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam dando contrate na penumbra de seu emaranhando de cabelos, que dançavam dando a impressão de estarem na água.

Ele ergueu a perna esquerda e girou, a bota desta perna vinha até o joelho por fora da calça. De seu calcanhar foram desferidos mais tiros. Yuffie pulou contornando-o por cima, e antes de atingir o chão acertou-o com a shiuriken em sua mão jogando-a para frente, Rude aproveitou a deixa para acertá-la no rosto com o cassetete. Ela por sua vez acertou Elena com o braço e teve as costas perfuradas pelo bastão de Cid, a experiência acertou-o com um chute e recebeu uma série de golpes de Reno que a jogou para Tifa, que por sua vez a levantou do chão com um chute aos rodar para trás. Elena correu atirando enquanto a criatura ainda estava no ar e Vincent jogou-a enterrando na as costas no chão. Ela sumiu em um vulto, e desta mesma forma acertou todos com uma espada de cristal vermelho, com exceção do ex-Turk que com seus olhos treinados pôde ver seus movimentos.

Logo em seguida podiam-se ver duas sombras se atracando. Uma rubra e outra azul. Em uma dança ritmada sobre as cabeças dos outros lutadores. Após um curto tempo, Vincent foi arremessado contra um edifício, Reno sustentou Yuffie e lançou-a de encontro a criatura, que depois de alguns golpes da ninja voltou ao chão. Lá todos lutaram com ela ao mesmo tempo e foi Tifa que arrancou a espada de sua mão partindo-a em uma poeira brilhante, o estardalhaço do cristal cedendo ecoou pela rua. Então, Vincent surgiu atrás do experimento e trespassou-o com a luva de metal.

-Yatta! – Grita Yuffie dando um pequeno toque na mão de Reno, que sorri satisfeito.

-E agora o que vamos fazer? Eles sabem onde é nossa sede e não podemos ficar em capo aberto – Diz Cid com os braços cruzados, parados ao lado de Elena.

-Hum. Por hora, acredito que possam ficar em minha casa... – Disse com os olhos baixos, fitando a mancha de sangue no metal dourado e reluzente. Sentia-se desconfortável por receber visitas em sua até então desconhecida moradia.


	3. Strange Angels

Vincent guiou seus companheiros por dentre as sombras e cantos remotos de Midgar. O cavaleiro rubro não queria correr o risco de serem atacados a céu aberto novamente, por isso caminhava furtivamente pelos cantos escuros. E como meio ainda mais alternativo, recorreu para os esgotos e dutos subtérreos da cidade.

O som de passos corridos se chocando contra a água tóxica e das respirações preenchiam o espaço vazio e continuo dos dutos. Perduraram nisso por quase toda a metade da noite que se seguiu. Chegando a um determinado ponto do caminho, Vincent olhou para Yuffie que sem dizer nada, apenas anuiu e correu para o seu lado servindo de apoio para que o ex-Turk atravessasse o bueiro abrindo caminho para os outros passarem, deu cobertura assegurando-se de que não estavam sendo observados e seguiu por uma longa estrada de chão que levava para a parte mais remota de toda a cidade.

Em cada paralelo da estrada havia portões e cercas de metal retorcido com setas nas pontas e colossais árvores que espalhavam folhas secas por todo o solo, uma gélida brisa pairava sobre os pés dos membros da AVALANCHE e Turks, o céu ainda possuía um grande manto de nuvens cinza e carregadas. Viraram em uma esquina e voltaram ao cimento e a ver casas que pareciam ser normais, dobraram adentrando uma viela por dentre prédios e chegaram a uma rua onde se podia notar que ainda existiam casas que não foram destruídas pela explosão do reator e no dia da queda do meteoro, muitas delas antigas.

Os passos que seguiam os de Vincent começaram a diminuir o ritmo imitando os dele, até que pararam por completo quando chegaram a uma que combinava em todo seu estilo sombrio, rústico e encantador com o membro que detinha essas qualidades no grupo.

-Nossa Vincy! Não sabia que morava em uma casa mal assombrada! – Brincou a ninja quebrando o silêncio, dizendo exatamente o que todos haviam pensado. Vincent apenas ignorou-a.

Ele deu alguns passos à frente abrindo o portão baixo de metal com as dobradiças rangentes e em seguida a grande porta de madeira avermelhada e bem trabalhada com desenhos entalhados. Havia um grande e dourado batente desgastado com a figura de um lobo e uma maçaneta que se equiparava em tamanho, lhe fazendo o par.

A casa era toda construída em blocos grandes de pedra polida, dois pequenos jardins mortos e cercados, um de cada lado do portão de ferro. Grandes janelas com finos desenhos que seguiam uma linha retorcida vinda das bordas até o centro dos vidros. E tinha uma pequena estrada com pedrinhas que levavam até a grande e imponente porta.

Seu interior possuía um belo e polido piso de tábua corrida, em tom escuro, uma majestosa escada de madeira, com um belo carpete vermelho vinho que descia sobre os degraus, e corrimões de granito verde.

A escada podia ser vista da porta de entrada, as paredes estavam recobertas por um papel de parede verde musgo com finos desenhos em dourado. E partindo do segundo andar um lustre com apoio para velas e alguns cristais pendurados. Vincent ficou na porta segurando-a, até que todos entrassem depois a trancou. Seus convidados ficaram perplexos e admirados com o saguão principal.

-x-

Algumas horas depois todos estavam acomodados em sua ampla sala, Rude e Elena estavam sentados em um dos três sofás enquanto Reno estava deitado em outro, Cid estava sentado sobre o tapete com as costas escoradas no sofá vazio olhando para a mesa de centro enquanto Tifa sentara de frente para a lareira tendo Yuffie deitada encolhida com a cabeça em seu colo.

-Liguei para Barret... – Disse Vincent enquanto entrava na sala – Ele irá deixar as crianças com um colega de trabalho em Kalm.

-O quê? Por que tão longe? – Perguntou Cid levantando a cabeça e espantando os pensamentos em que estava preso.

-Algo com "deixá-los longe de perigo"... – Estava pensativo enquanto falava – Pedi para que ligasse para Cloud para que fosse buscar Nanaki tendo em vista que o local de sua última entrega fica perto de Cosmo Canyon... – Começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto era seguido pelos olhos daqueles presentes.

-E quanto àquela sua nova amiguinha, Shelke? –Yuffie finalmente levantou-se para olhar o ex-Turk sentando-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

-E quanto à irmã dela, Shalua? Ela seria bastante útil! Barret poderia trazê-la, não? – Cid levantou-se cruzando os braços.

-Ela sobreviveu? – Sussurrou Yuffie ao ouvido de Tifa.

-Não sei, ela nos perdoou? – As duas então olharam para os demais companheiros, parando o olhar em Vincent que tomou a palavra.

-Eu trabalho com ela faz algum tempo, mas não acho que goste do grupo no todo – Cid coçou a cabeça meio desconfortável com a notícia

-Ela não irá nos ajudar... Pode nos ter sido útil em Kalm, mas seu preconceito contra nós continua... – Disse Vincent com sua voz monofônica.

-Mas o AVALANCHE nem existe mais! – A voz de Yuffie subiu alguns tons

-A raiva dela é para conosco e não com a organização em si... – Tifa concluiu tendo o olhar perdido, algo se passava em sua mente.

Ninguém disse mais nada, apenas ficaram contemplando o silêncio por um tempo, até que pôde-se ouvir o barulho de um estômago reclamando de fome. Todos se entreolharam. Elena ficou imediatamente vermelha de constrangimento pelo som e foi Yuffie que iniciou as risadas levando imediatamente a mão ao rosto e outra ao ombro da amiga.

-Venha, vamos assaltar um pouco da geladeira do Vincy.

Elena riu assim como todos os outros, e apenas anuiu seguindo Yuffie até a cozinha.

-x-

Estava tarde e todos já haviam se deitado, com exceção de Vincent. O cavaleiro rubro estava de vigia sentado na bancada da janela em seu quarto. Observava a rua com os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento, mas sua mente estava perdida dentre imagens, recordações e coisas demais para que pudesse se lembrar. Algo então lhe chamou a atenção, um barulho vindo de dentro da casa.

-x-

Tifa estava se revirando na cama, havia perdido o sono. Só conseguia pensar no bar e nos novos "amiguinhos" que fizeram. Sentia-se extremamente exausta e seu corpo implorava por descanso, mas sua mente estava dando intermináveis voltas e ela simplesmente não conseguia fechar os olhos. Decidiu se levantar e sair em busca de alguma distração.

Teve o maior cuidado ao sair, pois não queria acordar Elena e Yuffie. Assim que abriu a porta foi recebida por uma calma brisa gelada que vinha assobiando pelos corredores, desceu as escadas devagar com seus silenciosos passos como os de um gato correndo a mão pelo granito verde do corrimão, seus pés descalços saíram do tapete e tocaram a superfície de madeira. Seus olhos perscrutando a escuridão, tendo como apoio apenas a luz da lua que atravessava as janelas.

Ela seguiu usando as paredes como apoio até a cozinha. Lá se sentou na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos na mesa por algum tempo, levantou o rosto e olhou para a geladeira, caminhou até ela, parou, fitou-a por um momento então abriu a porta em busca de água, quando tornou a fechá-la encontrou algo que não estava lá antes, deixou a garrafa cair no susto e levou a mão ao peito assim que o reconheceu.

-Vincent... Você me assustou! – Então ela olhou para o vidro e a água no chão e abaixou-se para pegar. – Desculpe por isso... – Falou um pouco sem jeito.

-Tudo bem... A culpa foi minha, não pretendia assustá-la, ouvi um barulho e vim averiguar – Ele se abaixou e começou a ajudá-la.

Tifa então olhou para ele com olhos de compaixão

-Isso o está afetando, não é? Te deixando preocupado... Muito mais do que aparenta estar ou imaginamos que esteja...

Vincent parou, deixou o ar escapar pela boca e olhou para Tifa que estava sorrindo para ele. Sorriu um meio sorriso em resposta então notou algo mais. Apertou um pouco os olhos e pode notar que as mãos da jovem sangravam.

-Hum... Vejo que se cortou – Tifa então olhou diretamente para baixo e percebeu do que Vincent fala.

-Não é nada. Estou bem – Sorriu novamente e Vincent se levantou incitando-a a fazer o mesmo.

-Eu devo ter algo para tratar disso em meu quarto, venha.

Tifa anuiu e o seguiu segurando a própria mão na tentativa de estancar o pequeno sangramento. Chegaram ao quarto principal da casa e Vincent foi imediatamente em direção a uma gaveta específica em sua cômoda. Retirou dela um kit de primeiros socorros que possuía: uma matéria de cura, gaze, esparadrapos, uma espécie de tala, um par de luvas descartáveis, soro fisiológico, anticéptico, ataduras e algodão.

Pediu para que a garota se sentasse na cama e imitou seus passos, pegou sua mão com cuidado – o que fez Tifa corar um pouco. Jogou um pouco de soro no algodão e começou a limpar o corte tomando cuidado para não machucá-la, pegou outro pedaço de algodão e passou o anticéptico, então finalmente fez a atadura.

-Obrigada - Tornou a sorrir.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que Tifa resolveu quebrá-lo

-Vincent?

-Uhn? – Disse sem olhá-la

-Você acha que estamos seguros? Digo as outras criaturas já podem ter-nos encontrado...

-Por hora creio que não corremos perigo... Mas continuar parados no mesmo lugar é perigoso.

-Acha que conseguiremos derrotar a todos?

-Uhm... Não sei... Temo que os outros possam ser mais fortes e habilidosos que o que enfrentamos...

Tifa pensou por um instante então retomou a palavra.

-Está mesmo preocupado, não está?

Vincent sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente, fechando os olhos junto. Então virou o rosto para finalmente olhar a amiga.

-Minha preocupação é para com vocês, não me importaria se estivessem apenas atrás de mim. O que me enfurece, é que estão tentando atingi-los para chegar a mim...

Tifa anuiu e olhou para baixo, então olhou para o amigo.

-Não acho que Reno tenha feito por mau... Ele deve ter se atrapalhado novamente

Vincent então riu um pouco e voltou a olhar para frente. Tifa riu também e ficaram em silêncio dali para frente.

-x-

-A onde a senhorita se meteu durante toda a noite? – Yuffie cruzou os braços parando em sua pose típica. Tifa corou um pouco e tentou disfarçar.

-E-eu... Estava sem sono... Sai para caminhar um pouco!

-Aham... E sua caminhada te levou até os aposentos de nosso anfitrião? – Elena parou ao lado de Yuffie, as duas estavam com cara de deboche. O último comentário fez Tifa corar ainda mais.

-Nã-não! Eu apenas me corte com uma garrafa e Vincent me fez um curativo... Nada mais!

-E os dois ainda por cima estavam bebendo? –Yuffie riu e olhou para Elena

-Até imagino o que veio depois! – Elena começou a gargalhar e Tifa ficou ainda mais sem jeito começando a tropeçar nas palavras, provocando ainda mais risadas. Então pegou um travesseiro e jogou em ambas.

-Vocês não prestam...

-Correção! Você é quem não presta minha cara amiguinha! – Yuffie disse e olhou para Elena que concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

-Ah! Então quer dizer que eu não presto, não é? – As garotas perceberam o olhar malicioso que lhes havia sido dirigido e correram para o outro lado do quarto agarrando qualquer coisa que pudessem usar como escudo. Tifa então começou o ataque com almofadas e objetos, enquanto Yuffie e Elena se protegiam e tentavam jogar algo de volta.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Cid parou em frente à porta e pode ouvir risos e barulhos diversos vindos do lado de dentro. Em seguida pararam Reno e Rude que estavam passando. Reno com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e Rude com uma das mãos no bolso.

-Mas o quê diab...? – Antes que Reno pudesse terminar, Cid resolveu abrir a porta vendo uma chuva de plumas na parte de dentro e sendo recebido por um travesseiro voador no rosto. As garotas pararam estáticas ao ver a expressão de fúria de Cid, então se entreolharam marotamente e começaram a atacar os rapazes, transformando a brincadeira em uma guerra.

A manhã havia começado descontraída. Mal sabiam eles o que lhes esperava do lado de fora.


End file.
